Tamdan McCrory
| birth_place = Ithaca, New York | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = Middleweight | reach = | style = Greco-Roman Wrestling, Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof= Binghamton, New York | team = CNY MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Tamdan Wade McCrory (born November 5, 1986 in Ithaca, NY) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He fights as a welterweight and has recently moved up to the middleweight division. He is best known for his six fight stint with the Ultimate Fighting Championships (UFC). Fighting out of Central New York, he trains at CNY MMA in Cortland, NY, where he is a co-owner along with Erik Charles.CNY MMA He holds notable wins over former The Ultimate Fighter contestants Pete Spratt and Luke Cummo. Biography He has a twin sister named Tegan who is a model. He graduated from Ithaca High School Class of 2004. In May 2008, McCrory graduated from State University of New York College at Cortland with a Bachelor of Science degree in Kinesiology.UFC Interview Mixed martial arts career He began fighting mixed martial arts in 2006, after meeting soon to be coach and mentor, Erik Charles, through Myspace.com. He became one of the youngest NABC Champions at the age of 19. In May 2007, he signed a contract with the UFC.The Barncat's Official website He also made an appearance in the BET show The Iron Ring as a contestantBet Shows, The Iron Ring fighters, middleweights in the middle weight category. UFC career McCrory made his debut defeating TUF 4 alumni, Pete Spratt. Five months after the win, McCrory took his first professional defeat to Akihiro Gono at UFC 78. He quickly bounced back with a win defeating TUF 2 runner up, Luke Cummo. At UFC 91, McCrory lost his second fight to another up and coming welterweight Dustin Hazelett. Tamdan then stepped in on short notice to fight at UFC 96 against debuting Ryan Madigan. Tamdan lost to John Howard at UFC 101 on the preliminary card. Following the loss, McCrory was dropped from the UFC.UFC cuts, additions and fight announcements Post UFC McCrory stated his intentions to move into the middleweight division. He was looking to gain a spot in the second season of Bellator's middleweight tournament, but his management's offer was declined.Tamdan McCrory eyes summer return, ready to "knock someone's head off" Mixed martial arts record References External links *Professional MMA record from Sherdog.com *Official Myspace Page of The Barncat *Official UFC Page of the Barncat *Official Website of The Barncat *CNY MMA - Central New York MMA Category:Mixed martial artists from New York Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists ja:タムダン・マクローリー